dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
The Light at the End
The Light at the End is the final mission in Dishonored, in which Corvo Attano must confront the leaders of the Loyalist Conspiracy and rescue Emily Kaldwin from Kingsparrow Island. Briefing The leaders of the Loyalist Conspiracy have moved to a monumental lighthouse, the final military project devised by the Lord Regent. They're holding Emily Kaldwin as they struggle to tighten their hold over the city. It's time to confront them, decide their fates, and determine the future of Dunwall. Infiltration The area consists of two parts: Kingsparrow Fort and the Lighthouse. Kingsparrow Fort There are three main entrances to the fort. Each entrance is protected by a Wall of Light that can be deactivated in the Control Room. There is a visible entrance to the sewers located between both gates. This entry point leads to the Control Room and Corvo will be able to deactivate both Walls of Light from there. There will be at least one guard in the Control Room and multiple guards patrolling outside both entrances. If Corvo has the Control Room Key, he will be able to access the courtyard through the Control Room. An additional entrance to the sewers may be found midway up a wall past the beachside entrance to the fort, allowing access without having to bypass a Wall of Light. Additionally, Corvo can Blink up the rocks near where Samuel drops him off, toward large metal cables are moored into the cliff as support structures. Corvo can run along these cables, giving access to the second map within minutes, alerting no guards requiring no further action. This path is useful for maintaining low chaos. Once Corvo has entered the fort, he will find himself in a courtyard. Multiple guards will be patrolling the area and guarding the entrance to the Lighthouse's elevator. Corvo must move through the courtyard to the gatehouse using stealth or violence. There are four ways into the gatehouse: *Go straight to the front door, kill the guards and walk into the gatehouse. *Enter via the drainage system next to the gatehouse and sneak in from the ground up. *Attempt to scale the gatehouse to gain access via the roof. *It is possible to reach the gatehouse without actually crossing the fort. To achieve that, Corvo must jump on the outside wall reinforcements (the parts covered with metal) and then on the sewer exits at the middle of the wall. Repeat until he reaches the point between the fort and the lighthouse. Look up, and there will a spot available to jump inside the gatehouse. Once in the gatehouse, there is a large gap before the lighthouse. The only way to cross is the cable car which dangles over the gap. From here there are two more ways to proceed: *Blink to the cable car which is in the middle of the gap, deal with the guard and Arc Pylon, and then Blink across to the other side. *Get to the roof of the gatehouse and climb across the thick cables that hold the cable car in place above the gap, then walk along these cables to the other side. The last guard holds the key to the elevator and may be neutralized or pickpocketed. Corvo can also climb on elevator's cabin and climb in through an entry in the roof. The Lighthouse Corvo will arrive at the top level of the lighthouse, with several guards patrolling the area outside. Corvo's assassination target can be found in the interior of the lighthouse. Corvo can either: *Take the route outside the lighthouse and deal with the guards, then walk in and confront the target. *Use Blink and Agility to climb to the roof of the lighthouse and then sneak inside through the backdoor. The Final Confrontation Low Chaos Corvo will overhear Farley Havelock speaking to Teague Martin and Treavor Pendleton in a celebratory manner, which gradually turns more reflective and regretful as he continues. There are no guards inside, allowing Corvo to move freely. Upon reaching the penthouse, he discovers that Martin and Pendleton are dead, poisoned by Havelock, who fears that his actions will come back to destroy him. If Corvo has killed none of the assassination targets, Havelock's speech reflects this information, and he laments not being as good a man as Corvo. Corvo then has several choices: *Confront Havelock directly. **Havelock will present Corvo with the key to Emily's room on the table near where he is standing; Corvo will be forced to fight Havelock if he takes the key. **If Corvo takes the key before Havelock offers it, then Havelock will finish speaking, concluding with, "Kill me or take me to Coldridge Prison. Whatever you do, Emily will be watching." **Attack him immediately, which will cause him to retaliate. **Neutralize Havelock, then take the key from the table. After dealing with Havelock, Corvo finds Emily behind a locked door in the next room. The final cutscene plays, the Outsider explaining that with Corvo's help, Emily leads the Empire into a new golden age free of the rat plague. She is thereafter known as Emily the Wise. High Chaos Martin and Pendleton are on the island itself, while Havelock and Emily are alone in the lighthouse. Corvo is greeted by an empty main hall with pools of blood leading up to the roof. Havelock stands with Emily on a ledge, struggling with her and shouting about his failed coup. When Corvo approaches, Havelock grabs Emily and stands near the ledge, threatening to jump. As Emily fights for her life, Havelock says that Corvo is the worst of the conspirators and is "terrible at saving Empresses." Corvo must find a way to neutralize Havelock and save Emily. If he moves too close to Havelock, the man will jump, taking Emily with him. Should Corvo not save Emily, the end scene will show the Empire in total despair, decimated by the rat plague. Corvo leaves his mask and blade on Emily's grave and sails away on an outbound ship. If Emily is saved, with Corvo's help, she ascends the throne and begins a new age of terror and corruption. General Mission Notes *The condition of the island will depend on Corvo's chaos rating. **If Corvo's chaos rating is low, there will be fewer guards, the weather will be sunny, and Samuel will be very respectful and friendly towards Corvo. **If Corvo's chaos rating is high, there will be more guards, the weather will be stormy and cloudy, and Martin and Pendleton will be in the fort rather than the lighthouse. Samuel will condemn Corvo for his brutal actions and fire a gunshot in the air to warn the guards of his presence. **If Corvo's chaos rating is moderate, it will be categorized as high, but the environment will be slightly different than in true high chaos. Notably, Samuel will not fire his gun, but will say he is disappointed that Corvo "went out of his way to be brutal" and will order Corvo out of his boat, saying they will never see each other again. *In low chaos, if Corvo takes the key and unlock the door to Emily's room without alerting Havelock, the mission will be completed successfully. *In low chaos, if Corvo possesses Havelock and attempts to open the door, Emily will call out for help, but the door will remain barred. *In high chaos, if Corvo possesses Havelock before he jumps, Emily will know it is Corvo and run to safety. *In high chaos, if Corvo wishes to approach Havelock stealthily, he can remove the tank of whale oil in the room immediately before the ledge with Havelock and Emily on it. This will allow him to access a passage underneath the ledge, followed by a cable leading up to a small platform behind Havelock. Trivia *Inside the lighthouse, Corvo can find the final chapter of Havelock's Log, detailing his feelings about the situation that he has put himself in. *If Corvo kills Samuel on Kingsparrow Island, the ending sequence will show Corvo standing over his grave, paying his respects. High Chaos walkthrough File:Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 9 The Light at the End pt 1|Part 1 Category:Missions Category:Walkthroughs Category:Gameplay